headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkinhead
| running time = 86 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,500,000 | gross revenue = $4,385,516 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1994) }} Pumpkinhead is an American horror movie directed by special effects artist Stan Winston and written by Winston, Richard C. Weinman, Gary Gerani and Mark Patrick Carducci. Produced by Lion Films, United Artists and the De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, it was released theatrically in the United States on October 14th, 1988. The film stars Lance Henriksen as Ed Harley, a kind, middle-aged man who suffers the greatest tragedy a father can know when his young son Billy is tragically killed by a group of reckless motorcyclists. Driven to revenge, Ed seeks aid from an old witch who uses her powers to summon Pumpkinhead, a creature designed to mete out justice on behalf of those who call upon him. Cast Home Video Pumpkinhead was released on VHS by MGM on April 27th, 1995. It was made available in closed captioned, HiFi sound, NTSC. Amazon.com; Pumpkinhead (VHS) The movie was released to DVD on August 1st, 2000 by MGM and United Artists Home Video. It was re-released on Region 2 PAL format on March 24th, 2003 by Tartan Terror. This version of the video shows the witch Haggis on the box cover art. The Pumpkinhead Collector's Edition was released by MGM on September 9th, 2008. The disc was released to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the film. Special features include commentary tracks by Scott Spiegel, screenwriter Gary Gerani and creature effects artists Alec Gillis and Tom Woodruff, Jr. The disc also includes an hour-long documentary divided into six mini-featurettes titled Pumpkinhead Unearthed and includes interviews with stars Lance Henriksen, Kerry Ramsen and Kimberly Ross. The interviews were filmed by Andrew Kasch and Buz Wallick of Dread Central. Johnny Butane; Dread Central; Pumpkinhead Collector's Edition DVD The collection also includes a still gallery, behind-the-scenes footage and another featurette called "Demonic Toys" (not to be confused with the film of the same name), which focuses on sculptor Jean St. Jean, the man responsible for crafting the 18" Pumpkinhead action figure for SOTA's horror line. The film was also included in a triple-feature boxset DVD collection along with Child's Play and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. The set was released by MGM on February 1st, 2011. Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "For each of man's evils a special demon exists...". * Pumpkinhead (1988) redirects to this page. * Principal filming on Pumpkinhead began on April 20th, 1987 and concluded on June 9th. * Pumpkinhead was nominated for three categories at the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films awards in 1988. The movie itself was nominated for Best Horror Film. Stan Winston was nominated for Best Director and star Lance Henriksen was nominated for Best Actor. * Dick Warlock, who plays the role of Clayton Heller in this film is also a stuntman. He is best known for his portrayal of serial killer Michael Myers in the original 1981 film Halloween II. See also External Links * * * Pumpkinhead at Wikipedia * * * References ----